Schizophrenia
by changeofheart505
Summary: Merida's life wasn't normal. For one, she can see people no one else can see. Why? She has schizophrenia. Illness! Yaoi! Yuri! Character death! HiJack and Meripunzel. Minor Flynstrid and Jackunzel.


Schizophrenia

**Kura: Okay, so I'm still doing the In Sickness and in Health series. This is a Big Four story with the following pairings: HiJack and Meripunzel and minor Jackunzel, and Hiccstrid.**

**Sakura: We cover schizophrenia, a mental disorder that makes it hard to tell what's real and what's not. Enjoy. **

**WARNING! STORY CONTAINS MEDICAL CONDITIONS THAT ARE TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSY AND CHARACTER DEATH!**

"We just don't know what to do with her anymore!" Elinor DunBroch sighed as she spoke with Dr. Jones, "She keeps saying she's going out with...with kids that aren't there! She once had a sleepover...alone! She insists that there's someone there, but we just-"

"Schizophrenia, Mrs. DunBroch, is a serious condition that makes it hard for people to tell what's real and what's fake. They believe poeple will be after them, that they see people that aren't even there. We will see what we can do for your daughter."

Elinor nodded and looked back at her only daughter. The redhead was struggling in the arms of two doctors.

"MUM!" She yelled, "DAD! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

Elinor and Fergus, her husband, shot their daughter a pained look before they left.

* * *

_Merida sighed._

_"You okay?" A male voice asked. _

_Merida smiled, "Jack!" _

_The white haired, blue eyed, boy smile. "We came to vist!"_

_Merida turned around and beamed, "Hiccup! Rap!" _

_The scrawny Viking and the long, blond, haired princess smiled. Rapunzel hugged her tightly. _

_"I missed you so much!" She cried, "When are you coming out?" _

_"Soon, hopefully." _

* * *

"Really?!" Dr. Jones, the DunBrochs, the Fitzherberts and the Hoffersons all stared at the live video feed coming from Merida's room, "He asked ye?! Congratulations!"

Silence.

"Of course I'll come to yer wedding. Imagine, two of my best friends are going to get married!"

Silence.

"I'm not blushing Rap!"

Silence.

Chortles.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do to help."

* * *

_A few days later, Merida was sitting with Jack and Rapunzel. Both had brown hair, Jack had brown eyes, and in his arms, was an infant Hiccup._

_"Congrats you guys, how old is he?" Merida smiled as she took the baby._

_"Two months." Rapunzel beamed. _

_Merida smiled, she knew the baby wasn't theirs, but they did it just for fun. She knew Rapunzel and Jack only saw each other as siblings and friends._

* * *

_A weeks later, Jack and Hiccup got "busy." _

_"I didn't think they'd do it..." Merida gasped._

_Rapunzel nodded in awe. _

_What were the two boys doing? _

_They were making out while doing the can-can. _

_How they managed, no one knows. _

* * *

"She's not getting better,"Astrid growled. Her best fried was in there. Talking to invisible people because she was crazy! "Why isn't she getting better?!"

"Astrid," Flynn placed a hand on her shoulders, "you can't rush this. Look that famous dude!"

"You mean-"

Flynn cut her off, "Yeah, him. He ended up fine!"

"Not exactly, he still saw people that weren't there and he just ignored them!"

"Maybe Merida will do the same."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

_Merida groaned as she plopped on her bed. A very young Rapunzel climbed onto her bed. _

_Merida looked up at Jack and Hiccup. The Viking was taller than Jack. Jack had his white hair and blue eyes, but he wore a white shirt with a browm vest and cape instead ofa hoodie. _

_She didn't know what to say, so fell asleep. She remembered how the whole thing._

_It all started when she moved from Scotland to America. She had no friends at first, and then, Rapunzel came into her life. _

_Then she met Astrid and Eugene, who went by his middle name, Flynn. _

_Both of them ignored Rapunzel, making Merida upset they didn't even look at her first friend._

_When she was in middle school, she and Rapunzel met Hiccup, a Viking descendant who was not only scrawny, but sarcastic._

_For a while, he had feelings for Astrid, but she didn't even acknowledge him. It left him heart broken for two years._

_When they entered highschool, they met Jack._

_He was walking around, greeting others, but no one spoke back to him._

_Which was odd, he stood out with his white hair and bright blue eyes._

_Jack actually looked as broken as Hiccup was when Astrid denied his request to go on a date. _

_"Hi," Merida had said, "I'm Merida, this is Rapunzel and Hiccup." _

_"Jackson Overland Frost. Call me Jack." Jack smiled._

_Ever since that day, they were friends._

_And Merida was happy to learn they could do magic._

_From changing how they looked._

_To being able to heal with a melodious lullaby. _

_From controlling winter._

_To being able to tame dragons. _

_Her friends were amazing, but they weren't real according to what others say._

_But they were._

_She wasn't crazy. She wasn't crazy. She wasn't crazy!_

* * *

"Okay Merida," Dr. Jones sighed, "we're just going to give you your medication. It's for your own good."

'It's been a whole damn year...I want to leave. I want to leave!' Merida ranted in her mind.

Before the doctors could even give her her "medication," Merida ran off.

She didn't stop until she was in a different room.

She smiled when she saw a window. Jack, Hiccup and Rapunzel were outside. Waiting with Toothless, Hiccup's dragon.

* * *

_Merida snorted as Hiccup scooped Jackson up, the brunette flailed his arms._

_"PUNZIE!" He laughed, "HELP!" _

_Rapunzel laughed as well but stayed put._

_Hiccup smirked as he got on Toothless. _

_He had already given the girls a ride, and Jack was the only one who hadn't gotten a ride. _

_Merida smiled as the duo flew off._

_Turning to Rapunzel, she held up a five dollar bill. "Five bucks says they return in love."_

_"Ten says they return looking strawberries!" Rapunzel retaliated. _

_Merida nodded. _

_Let's just say, they each got 15 bucks. _

* * *

_Merida smiled the minute Rapunzel admitted her feelings towards her._

_It's all she could ever want._

_Someone to love._

_Jack and Hiccup looked relieved about it. Muttering how it took them long enough, and how they weren't going to have to get involved anymore in order to get them together. _

* * *

Merida smiled as she looked back at the memories.

Her first kiss with Rapunzel.

Hiccup comforting Jack because he missed his family.

Jack bringing fun.

Rapunzel's cooking.

The day she, Hiccup, Jack and Toothless placed some of Rapunzel's golden hair in their heads and mimicked her. Getting a lot of giggles from said blond. Especially from how adorable Toothless looked.*

She remembered how they learned Jack had aquaphobia, isolophobia, and nyctophobia.*

She remembered how Rapunzel had been upset that her "mother" wasn't really her mother.

She remembered how Hiccup told them how he shot down Toothless and made his first real friend.

* * *

_"They want to forget about ye!" Merida cried, "They d-don't care that yer my friends!" _

_Rapunzel rubbed her back gently. _

_"Merida," Jack spoke up, "we won't leave you behind."_

_"That's right," Rapunzel whispered. _

_Merida sobbed as she looked at them, "Promise?" _

_"Pinkie promise!" Jack and Rapunzel held out their pinkies._

_Hiccup and Merida smiled as they linked pinkies, sealing the promise._

* * *

Merida gasped as she heard the door rattle. Hiccup slid off Toothless and held onto Jack.

"Jump Merida! He'll catch you!" Hiccup said.

Merida closed her eyes and jumped from the single window the room had.

* * *

_Merida laughed as Rapunzel hugged her waist. _

_"We have so much to show you!" Jack yelled from under Hiccup, looking at Merida upside down. _

_Merida snorted and let out a laugh as she and her friends flew off. _

_She knew that things were different, but different was a good thing._

* * *

"No..." Elinor cried. She had arrived a few seconds too late.

The paramedics at the scene had pronounced the redhead they had found to be dead. Her sky blue eyes never to open again.

Her wild red hair never to feel the wind blowing it back.

But maybe, just maybe, that was a good thing.

Why?

Because, schizophrenic or not, Merida wouldn't give up Rapunzel, Jack or Hiccup for anything. Not even her own life.

**Review! **

**Yeah, schizophrenia is a serious condition, only one person has been able to get through it, but I forget his name, I just know he was famous in math...I think it was math, my history is a bit rusty. **

**Anyways, yep. What I want to know is, should I mark this as complete, or go through different events in Merida's life?**

***real picure I found online, Toothless looked so adorable!**

*** Fear of water, being alone, and the dark. The three fears that best fit Jack in my opinion. **


End file.
